


Out of the fire, they came

by adreamingladyknight



Category: 21st Century CE RPF, Naruto, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BLM, Current Events, Gen, Historical References, Sporadic Updates, be warned, heavy historical stuff, this will follow current events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamingladyknight/pseuds/adreamingladyknight
Summary: A third interested party would rather not see the world burn."They came across the sea, to a world cast in fire. They thought they had found another land of fire, but instead found a land lit on fire. They are a cautious folk, they must as they have lived this long. But finding the country that dropped fire slowly drowning in their own flames, lit a fire in their own souls."
Kudos: 2





	1. They watched

**Author's Note:**

> Often I have ideas of "what if blankity-blank-fictional-character was here? what would they do/say/think?" and right now with everything, it soothes me. I had thought of a GOT x Real World fic last summer, where Sansa puts DT in his place and I might end up actually posting that now, to further soothe myself. This one and that one I was thinking about multiple chapters in no particular order, whenever the urge came to write. 
> 
> This first chapter is short, I just need to get it out so I'll feel better and maybe I'll help someone else feel better as well. 
> 
> Now on to the chapter!
> 
> \- adreamingladyknight
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: police brutality, violence, blood

"Medic!"

  
  
Sakura once again forced her back muscles to loosen, it took all her strength to keep herself from moving. Reverberating calls for aid over the past hour was stretching her will thin.  
  
Shikamaru shifted on his haunches, and just slightly turned his head toward her. It was a silent reminder that they were here to observe only, she inclined her head back, and flashed her fingers.  
  
 _When. Provide. Aid._  
  
Shika's fingers flashed back. _Information. Only. No. Aid._

  
  
"Medic! We need a medic!"

  
  
Her muscles tensing anew, she carefully turned her attention back to the battle. Her eyes locked onto the man running down the street beneath them. He was followed by other protesters trying to shield him from rubber bullets, he cradled a bundle of slowly reddening cloth in his arms.  
  
Tear gas buffeted the ground as they struggled to get away. They were making good time until a flash bang exploded next to them. The man hit the ground.  
  
The police come charging through the smoke, twisting arms, beating bodies, throwing bodies to the ground. The man's protectors turn toward the police, rushing at them, yelling in their faces. The man stumbles to his feet.  
  
He disappears, cradling the still bleeding form further into the crowd.  
  



	2. Consequence never recorded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: heavy historical facts.
> 
> -adreamingladyknight

August 6th. August 9th. 1945.

That day should have been like any other day. Families saying goodbye to each other as they parted for work and school, not thinking this day would be any different and they would see each other again.

The history books say it dropped at 8:15 in the morning, that it immediately wiped out tens of thousands of people, leveling the city. Thousands more would die days and weeks later from this one event.

It was much the same three days later.

They thought they understood it. They thought the consequences were worth the outcome. But they were wrong.

Classes, textbooks would later go on to teach and analyze these consequences but there is one consequence that was never recorded.

One that would not be realized for nearly eighty years.

//

The Fourth Hokage forced himself not to flinch, he slowly lowered his pen and calmly looked over his shoulder. He silently wondered why the Daimyo insisted on using these nin-birds. They were far too large and cumbersome. _Though, that beak does look intimidating._

The nin-vulture glared back at him.

He didn't bother reaching out for the satchel on its back and instead waited.

The straw-colored eyes of the nin-animal eyed him, cocking its head to better see him. A few moments pass, then the vulture shrugs.

It bends its head back and opens the clasp on the satchel. It pulls out a scroll and in one smooth motion, it straightens its neck and flings it at Minato's head.

He catches it before it hits him in the face, without breaking eye-contact he reaches into his desk drawer and grabs a piece of jerky. The vulture's eyes clock onto the treat and Minato flings it into the air. It's snapped out of the air and finally breaking eye-contact the nin-animal starts gnawing at it.

Finally, being able to turn his attention to the scroll he lets out a breath. He carefully rolled his chair back a small distance, knowing it wouldn't make a difference if the vulture wanted to peck his eyes out but _I feel safer, alright!_

He breaks the wax seal and unfurls it.

A few minutes pass and the ANBU shift in their positions as the Fourth stiffens.

Another three minutes pass and the vulture is back to glaring at the Fourth but he's not staring back.

"Owl! Summon the clan leaders!...and someone please send this nin-animal to the hawk roost--stop staring dammit! No...I'm not going to give you any more jerky! That's my wife's recipe, save some for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be touching up on some heavy topics, fyi. Historical and current. Canon and fandom.
> 
> -adreamingladyknight


	3. A Splash of Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lone subscriber to this story!
> 
> Format for this chapter is much more poetic then the last two, but I hope you like it! 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS! violence and death 
> 
> \--adreamingladyknight

One of the volunteers pointed him out. He dressed like any other, mask, his was a bandanna, shirt, jeans. He had a backpack but so does half of them here at the park. Anyone who approaches is treated with some level of caution, they have to. After incidents in other cities, they had put together a small group of rotating volunteers to act as lookouts.

He approached slowly and moved to talk to someone near a tent. He seemed to be acting respectfully, asking questions. The volunteer began to turn away.

A choked off yell.

Then,

_Pop!_

_Pop! Pop!_

//

_"MEDIC!"_

A body stretched across the sidewalk.

Screams echoed off the skyscrapers.

Rain guards flapped.

And a splash of pink.

//

Green, red, yellow, blue.

A burst of color in a world gone grey.

The gun, kicked away, sat three feet away.

Limbs bent at odd angles.

Sentries, standing over another body strewn across the sidewalk.

This one, the chest rose and fell where another rose no more.

Sirens approached and in a blink the world was grey once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to further the plot, but next chapter or the chapter after that it will!
> 
> But because of recent events I took a different route. RIP.


	4. Who's in charge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS:
> 
> violence, a character experiences a panic attack
> 
> Fanon likes to make Shisui a flirt and just an overall friendly guy so I that's the base of the character's reactions. It in no way is meant to push any kind of sexual orientation on to anyone, or onto the real person this character is based off of. I just took some artistic liberties with the little information I had.
> 
> \--adreamingladyknight

Their spirits were up,  _they_ had tried to destroy their place at the park, but it would not stop them. 

There are always a handful of people at the front. Some are just too eager to march with the rest, others act as scouts. When it came to confrontation, they were the ones to engage the other side. Organizers could count on them to always have their back. 

The van came out of nowhere. 

It happened just as the march was approaching an intersection. Only a warning shout was heard before all hell broke loose. 

Five jumped out, wearing nothing but kevlar vests and holstered pepper spray. Two charged the skater. She screamed. 

She fell to her knees as her arms were wrenched behind her back. In pain, she could do nothing but tremble in fear. 

They wrenched her to her feet. Her legs wouldn’t work. They pushed and pulled; her screams mingled with the shouts of the crowd. She vaguely noticed green-yellow shirts circle them but all she could see was the black yawning prison. Her heart raced and fear creeped over her spine as the realization of her situation came crashing in. Her legs could work. She kicked, threw her head back, she flexed her arms reaching for anything to grab. A curse was shouted behind her and the grip on her arms loosened. Her heart leaped; she was fre—. 

Silence. 

Her world spun. She lowered her head and braced her hands against her knees. Her stomach gurgled; nausea washed over her. Bile burned the back of her throat, she swallowed quickly. 

Her hands trembled. 

She inhaled and exhaled. Tears prickled at her eyes. 

She was—. 

“Are you alright?” 

She whipped her head to the right and groaned when her head throbbed. She pressed her hand to her forehead and inhaled shakily. Her legs weren’t working. 

Darkness creeped into peripheral vision, a roaring sound in her ears. She blinked rapidly and squinted at the speaker. His face was blurry, bile rose, she swallowed. She coughed, air stuck in her throat, she gasped. Darkness. 

Keening, ringing sounds. The sun. It was in her eyes. Too bright. 

She shaded her eyes, a blue sky and…a face. 

She blinked. 

He was the prettiest boy she had ever seen. Sleek black hair, soft features, a pretty mouth. 

His mouth moved. 

Her ears popped and sounds came rolling in. Voices behind her made her turn her head. Her heart raced at what greeted her. 

No matter which way she looked, men and woman in black and green stood about. 

She sat up hurriedly, ignoring the throbbing in her head. She was caught again; they were going to arrest her. Her hands trembled; her legs wouldn’t work. 

“Hey.” 

She jumped and turned her head to her right. The boy was still there. 

“It's alright.” The boy frowned; his brow furrowed. He was crouched on his heels next to her, one hand outstretched toward her. The other holding…a water bottle. 

“Hey.” 

His eyes were as dark as wet asphalt after a hard rain, but they twinkled…like the oily sheen on spilled gasoline. 

Her heart raced for a different reason. 

Something nudged her hand, it was the water bottle he was holding. She took it and he smiled. 

Heat rose to her cheeks. 

He rose to his feet suddenly and she looked at the water bottle in her hands. 

“Don’t worry.” Her eyes left the object in her hand and blinked. 

The sun was still as bright as ever but this time, it was behind him. A halo of light encompassed him; his hair glowed. 

She stopped breathing. 

He winked. “We’re the good guys.” 

And he was gone. 

She whipped her head around looking for him, she didn’t see him. 

Confused she tried to get to her feet, her legs worked but her vision swam. She plopped back down. _It’s hot_ . 

She looked longingly at the water bottle in her hand and quickly unscrewed the top. 

She tipped her head back to drink her fill. 

She swallowed. 

The blue of the great yawning sky greeted her. 

//// 

“Report”. 

“After trading places with target 05437A—.” 

Shikaku watched the Kiri kunoichi give her report. This was Minato’s plan, him and the other four Kage's. It was going better than expected, this was their fifth round, but it was his job to expect the unexpected and _it was going too well_ . He sighed inwardly and sat back in his seat. _Troublesome_ . 

Inoichi imperceptibly shifted in his seat and raised his eyebrow. Shikaku closed his eyes and slouched further in his seat, their sign for _it’s nothing_ . 

Inoichi narrowed his eyes but turned back to the front, the shinobi was almost done. Shikaku sat up straighter, he sighed. It only takes one slip-up and someone will begin to connect the dots. Minato knows this, this is why he put him in charge of this operation, hoping to control the narrative and make sure the _right_ people connect the dots. 

The Kiri shinobi stepped back into the line-up as the next shinobi stepped up. 

Shikaku forces himself to pay attention as the chunin begins his report. There was five more after this one and it wasn’t even mid-day yet. 

_ The price of being in  _ _charge_. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof!
> 
> You've come this far, what did you guys think?
> 
> BLM and be safe everyone!
> 
> -adreamingladyknight


End file.
